Nowadays, in case of an emergency a government is able to send a free text alert message, broadcasted via a Cell Broadcast messaging function of a telecommunication network. Often a special emergency centre is in charge of sending the emergency message. This emergency centre selects all base stations of one or more mobile telecommunication networks in the emergency area, assembles an emergency message, and broadcasts the message via all the selected base stations. The message is received by mobile terminals registered with those base stations. However, at present not all operators have the Cell Broadcast messaging function activated in their network yet, and furthermore many handsets do not have the capability to support cell broadcast. As a result, a lot of mobile terminals will not be reached, even if they are powered on.